Amarte es mi pecado
by Yumi Ceres
Summary: 7º año. Hermione siente algo por su mejor amiga, pero ella está saliendo con Harry. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ginny se entera por medio de un beso de los sentimientos de Hermione? Advertencia: Shoujo ai chica&chica Editado: Sólo el final. Oneshot.


**Amarte es mi pecado**

En este fic Harry, Ron y Hermione están en séptimo. Harry mató a Voldemort en el sexto curso y ahora está de novio con Ginny. Este relato está visto desde la perspectiva de Hermione.

**ATENCION:  
A las personas que no les gusta el shoujo-ai (chica/chica, pero muy light), absténganse de leer esta historia.**

Otoño de 1997

Hacía frío. El día estaba realmente horrible, al igual que mi corazón. Séptimo año... diecisiete años... Cómo se pasa la vida... Cómo se ensombrece mi corazón cada vez más... Cómo vivo, estando mi alma completamente perturbada por aquel sentimiento oscuro que crecía y crecía, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Caminado en los jardines de Hogwarts, donde está el lago, siempre me encuentro parejas besándose... ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta y me provoca este sentimiento de pesar en mi corazón? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué el maldito destino me sentencia a vivir un futuro tan incierto?

Claro... Bajo mis ideales se encontraba el de no poder vivir sin esa calidez que te da un ser querido, el que nunca puedes dejar de lado. El ser al que nunca podrás dejar de amar, simplemente por ser esa mágica persona que el destino te envió, para que te cuidara, te mimara, para que te amara... El amor... la más hermosa virtud que Dios le entregó al hombre... amar sin barreras, amar para ser feliz, amar para ser amado, amar sin esperar nada a cambio. Es igual: a un amor verdadero.

¿Por qué estoy aquí parada, pensando en que la vida es injusta¿Por qué no trato de buscar y encontrar mi propio destino? Es verdad, mejor sigo caminando en estos hermosos jardines, los que me hacen ver que la vida todavía vale la pena, para poder tratar de hacer juntos un mundo mejor, un mundo donde no te miren por ser diferente, si no que te miren porque eres tú. Camino... Hace frío, pero no me importa, tan sólo sigo caminando hacia un lugar en donde mi corazón y mi alma puedan tener paz...

¿Desde cuando había nacido este sentimiento? Simplemente no me acordaba. Hubo un día en el que observé su bello rostro y me di cuenta de que esta amistad que teníamos, yo lo empezaba a ver como amor. Los primeros días desde que había comenzado a sentir algo distinto hacia mi gran amiga fueron muy confusos, ya no podía estar cerca de ella, ya que me quedaba mucho tiempo mirándola fijamente y me sonrojaba fácilmente. Me sentía rara y cada vez me distanciaba más y más de todo lo que tenía que ver con ella y eso incluía a mis grandes amigos. Quizás no fue la mejor decisión y lo sé porque me arrepiento mucho de ello en este instante, pero la vida está plagada de situaciones parecidas y uno no sabe qué hacer exactamente si se presenta un imprevisto, sea cual sea.

Me acerco al único árbol al que aún le quedaban hojas. Tomo asiento bajo él y miro hacia mi alrededor. No quedaba nadie. Era la única persona que aún permanecía en aquel paisaje desolador, pero a la vez hermoso. Eso era lo que había estado esperando todo la tarde, poder disfrutar de la soledad que yo misma había provocado. Pensé en ella... ¿En quién más iba a pensar? Lágrimas silenciosas danzan en mi rostro... No podía evitarlo, la amaba tanto y a la vez la odiaba más que a cualquier ser en el mundo.

La amaba, por ser la persona que mi corazón eligió para no olvidarla jamás, porque el destino la puso en mi camino y yo misma la elegí, para amarla e intentar que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo. Tratar de conquistarla... Desde el primer momento sabía que eso era imposible, pero siempre se dice que el corazón es el que manda y también que con el tiempo se curan las heridas, pero sabía que a mí no me quedaba tiempo ni corazón.

También la odio... Aunque me haga sentir momentos tan mágicos cuando estoy con ella, también sufro al verla con ese maldito bastardo, mi ex mejor amigo, y a la vez mi peor enemigo. El imbécil que se burla de ella... Él mismo me lo confesó. ¡Ja, las vueltas que da la vida, yo hablando con ese infeliz que me quita a mi amada y él confesándome que su alma era de ella, pero que su cuerpo, era de otras... Maldito mujeriego... ¡Malditos hombres!

Hacía frío... Mejor me voy a dormir... Esta noche iba a ser muy larga. Igual que las demás... Lo único que espero, es no encontrarla a ella por el camino... Con él... Me levanté lentamente y me sequé mis lágrimas. Me encaminé hacia el castillo. Cruzo lentamente el camino hacia el castillo, ya no quedaba nadie, seguramente todos ya se habían ido a dormir, sonreí. Me agradaba ser prefecta, no me podía quejar, tenía bastantes privilegios.

--------------------

Al llegar a Sala Común de Gryffindor, divisé a la persona que en ese momento, no quería ver ni siquiera en una pintura: Ginny Weasley. Ella al darse cuenta de mi presencia, me habló con esa voz suave y cálida, la voz de la que me había enamorado profundamente, la voz que deseaba siempre escuchar.

- Hermione, no te vayas, por favor...- observé su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba surcado por unas lágrimas tristes que querían expresar toda la amargura que estaba sintiendo en ese momento la persona que las derramaba.

Sentí que mi mundo se destruía, pedazo por pedazo, ya que no podía soportar que la persona que más amaba en este mundo sufriera por algo o alguien. Lentamente me acerqué a su lado y la rodeé con mis brazos, dándole a entender que podía contar conmigo para lo que ella quisiera. Ginny entendió mi mensaje y se aferró con más fuerza a mí.

El tiempo corría y sentía que un minuto teniéndola en mis brazos era para mí una hora, llena de dicha, llena de una felicidad que embargaba todo mi ser. Pero todo lo que empieza debe de terminar y para mi desgracia, terminó antes de lo que yo hubiera querido. Después de compartir ese abrazo, ella me miró directamente a los ojos y rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

- ¿Por qué Hermione¿Por qué has estado los últimos meses así?- su rostro empapado por las lágrimas me hicieron entender que yo era la causante del dolor que en este omento sentía Ginny- Has perdido el brillo que antes tenían tus ojos, has perdido esa alegría que siempre te caracterizaba, has perdido ese "sexto sentido" que tenías para intuir las cosas que pasaban a tu alrededor, has perdido a tus dos mejores amigos y... Me has perdido a mí. ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto, Hermione?

Me había quedado helada, no me atrevía a seguir mirando sus bellos ojos color miel, por miedo a que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Era por eso que había cambiado tanto, era por el amor que sentía por ella que me había distanciado de Harry y de Ron.

**Flash Back**

Era un soleado día del año 1996. Todos estaban muy felices en el Mundo Mágico, porque el "niño que vivió" había vencido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Magos de todo el mundo celebraban la caída definitiva del Innombrable y como no, el mismo Harry también estaba muy feliz, ya que sentía que había vengado la muerte de sus padres y de las personas que habían muerto a manos de los mortífagos, como Sirius, su padrino.

En esa época ya veía de una forma distinta a mi mejor amiga y exactamente no sabía lo que significaba. Al escuchar la voz de ella siempre sentía que estaba en el cielo y al rozar su suave piel sentía mariposas en mi estómago. Trataba de reprimir los sentimientos que afloraban en mi interior, pero el amor se siente con el corazón, no con la razón.

Estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, de vuelta a nuestros hogares. Harry y Ron hablaban en silencio y de repente me dirigían miradas furtivas, esto me incomodaba bastante, pero yo no les hacía el menor caso.

- ¿Hermione?- la persona que me quitaba el sueño me llamó, con su suave y dulce voz.  
- ¿Si, Ginny?- le pregunté esperando saber que era lo que quería decirme.  
- Harry y Ron te miran demasiado¿no crees?- me dijo esbozando una sonrisilla.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir Ginny?- ya sabía su respuesta, ya que siempre intuí lo que sentía el pelirrojo por mí.  
- Estoy segura que mi hermano se te va a declarar hoy.  
- ¡Qué dices Ginny!- en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella nunca sentiría amor por mí, ya que yo le gustaba a su hermano y ella no era capaz de cometer semejante traición.  
- Vamos Hermione¿no sientes algo por Ron?  
- Ginny, yo...

No pude terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento Ron se me acercó y me pidió que lo siguiera, yo asentí y lo seguí en silencio. Me guió hasta un vagón vacío, él cerró la puerta y me habló, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso.

- Hermione yo quiero que sepas que desde que estábamos en cuarto empecé a sentir una atracción hacia ti y ahora te quería decir que...  
- ¿Qué quieres decirme Ron?  
- Hermione, yo... Te amo.  
- Lo siento Ron, pero yo no te amo- eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento, pero lejos de verse derrotado mi amigo, se veía furioso, fuera de sí, me agarró de las muñecas y me gritó:  
- ¡Qué quieres decir Granger¡Entonces dime a quién amas!- Ron estaba descontrolado, aquel chico bromista había cambiado completamente para dar paso a un chico arrogante y muy celoso.  
- ¡Primero suéltame y segundo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, simplemente no te amo!- traté de zafarme, pero Ron era mucho más fuerte que yo.  
- ¡No Hermione¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas a quién amas!- en ese momento Ron se volvió loco y me empujó hacia la pared, al parecer Harry y Ginny escucharon el alboroto y rápidamente acudieron en mi auxilio.  
- ¡Ron detente ahora!- Ginny le ordenó a su hermano esto último, luego se acercó a mí y me llevó a un asiento, ya que el golpe contra la pared me había hecho mucho daño- Harry, vete con Ron al otro vagón y yo me quedaré en este con Hermione.

Después de que Harry se llevara a un encolerizado Ron, Ginny me abrazó y nos quedamos así durante todo el viaje. Yo estaba tan enojada que no era capaz de llorar, odiaba a Ronald Weasley y juré que nunca más en mi vida le iba a hablar.

Desde ese momento, me había distanciado de mis dos mejores amigos, porque el carácter de Ron era ahora insoportable, siempre arrogante y mirando en menos a los demás. Harry también, ya que en parte la fama le había afectado y también la influencia de su amigo hizo que cambiara. Los dos convirtieron en los chicos más populares del Colegio Hogwarts y por lo tanto no había chica que les dijera que no, excepto yo. A lo mejor por eso ellos me odiaban, por ser la única tonta que no les prestaba la atención que ellos solicitaban.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miré a Ginny y fijé mi vista en sus labios color carmín y me pregunté a qué manjar tendrían sabor. Sin darme cuenta me acerqué a ellos con la intención de probarlos y lo logré, sabían a fresa y poco a poco me dejaba llevar, hasta que ella se apartó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

- Hermione, esto no está bien. Yo no puedo amarte, pero tampoco quiero que sufras por mi culpa. Ahora sé lo que sientes por mí y me gustaría corresponderte, pero no puedo- me dijo Ginny, sin parar de sollozar.  
- No pretendo que me ames, tan solo quiero que me perdones por hacerte sufrir- luego me levanté y caminé despacio hacia la escalera para subir a mi dormitorio, mientras mis ojos volvían a llorar.

Escuchaba el llanto de Ginny y me maldije internamente por haber cometido esa estupidez, cómo no resistí ese impulso, cómo no me aguanté. Ella se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y lo único que había causado era más confusión en su corazón.

--------------------

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, caminé despacio hacia el baño. Me miré al espejo y me quedé contemplando mi reflejo unos instantes… Lo que vi fue el rostro de una chica de diecisiete años, con una melena enmarañada color castaño y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero lo que no mostraba aquel espejo, era el aura gris que envolvía mi ser, ahora Ginny me despreciaría y ya no volvería a ser la misma conmigo… Nunca más…

- ¡No!– sollocé.

El único motivo por el cual yo seguía viviendo era ella… la única persona en la que me aferraba para seguir mis sueños, era ella. Noté que algo brillante me llamaba a gritos… Lo tomé entre mis manos, estaba helado, sentí que el metal de aquella daga imploraba el olor a sangre… ¿Quién me extrañaría en esta vida? La pasé lentamente por mis muñecas… Empezó a salir un pequeño hilo de un líquido rojo oscuro… Experimenté una sensación de dolor que se esparcía desde mi muñeca hacia todo mi cuerpo…

Enterré la daga una vez más, pero esta vez con más fuerza…Sentí mucho dolor… De pronto, mi vista se nubló… Por mi mente pasaron recuerdos… Recuerdos de los momentos en los cuales ella y yo habíamos compartido como amigas…

- Ginny… Perdóname...

FIN

* * *

**Bueno… Aquí he editado el fic XDLos motivos son que no quería dejarlo inconcluso y como me dio lata seguirlo (es que además ya no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer) ****Preferí cambiarle sólo el final… **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo!**

**Sayounara!**


End file.
